Resource Requirements for Equipment
The equipment and items listed below can only be acquired if you possess the indicated number of dots in Resources, unless you sacrifice a permanent dot in Resources to get something greater than the cost you can afford. Naturally this does not cover everything; vehicles, property, business, etc. cannot be broken down into simple purchases and require more financial dealings in-game. Also, if you acquire a cash reward during the course of the game, the amount of that reward is given to you as a Temporary Resources Equipment equal to the rating that the cash reward measures up to in liquid assets according to the Core Book. You may then use this Temporary Resources to purchase something at or below its rating and it also decreases by 1. This continues until you have expended the entire amount. It is also possible to use this Temporary Resources on investments in order to attempt an increase of your Resources Background. Armor (subject to legality, licensing and availability) *Reinforced Clothing (+1 soak) * *Armor T-Shirt (+2 soak, -1 Dexterity penalty) ** *Kevlar Vest (+3 soak, -1 Dexterity penalty) *** *Flak Jacket (+4 soak, -2 Dexterity penalty) *** *Full Riot Gear (+5 soak, -3 Dexterity penalty) **** *Archaic Leather (+1 soak) * *Archaic Chainmail (+2 soak, -1 Dexterity penalty) ** *Archaic Platemail (+3 soak, -3 Dexterity penalty) **** Equipment *Ammunition, Normal * *Ammunition, Special (some licensed, some illegal) +1 Resource level to weapon type *Blowtorch *** *Cellular Telephone ** *Chainsaw ** *Computer, Desktop ** *Computer, Laptop ** *Drugs, Illegal *** or more *Drugs, OTC * *Drugs, Prescription ** *Flare * *Flashlight * *GPS *** *Gunsmithing Kit ** *Handcuffs ** *Lock Pick Set (illegal without license) *** *Laser Sight *** *Mace/Pepper Spray * *Nightvision Goggles ** *Satellite Telephone **** *Scope *** *Security System, Advanced **** *Security System, Average *** *Security System, Basic ** *Security System, Cutting Edge ***** *Silencer (illegal) *** *Surveillance Gear *** *Survival Kit, Basic * *Survival Kit, Advanced ** *Tool, Basic Type ** *Tool, Shop Type *** Melee Weapons *Axe (+3 lethal damage) ** *Bayonet (+1 lethal damage) * *Brass Knuckles (+1 bashing damage, illegal) * *Chain (+2 bashing damage) no cost *Club (+2 bashing damage) no cost *Great Axe (+4 lethal damage) *** *Great Sword (+3 lethal damage) *** *Hand Axe (+2 lethal damage) * *Knife (+1 lethal damage) * *Mace (+2 bashing damage) ** *Pocketknife (+0 lethal damage) * *Sap (+1 bashing damage) * *Snap Baton (+2 bashing damage) ** *Spear (+3 lethal damage) * *Staff (+1 bashing damage) no cost *Stake (+1 lethal damage) no cost *Stun Gun * *Sword (+2 lethal damage) ** Ranged Weapons (subject to legality, licensing and availability) *Assault Rifle (7 damage) *** *Bow (6 damage) ** *Crossbow (5 damage) *** *Flare Gun (1 aggravated damage) * *Pistol, light (4 damage) *** *Pistol, heavy (5 damage) *** *Revolver, light (4 damage) ** *Revolver, heavy (6 damage) ** *Rifle (8 damage) ** *Shotgun (8 damage) ** *SMG, small (4 damage) *** *SMG, large (4 damage) *** *Tazer ** Services Advertisement *Newspaper * Companionship *Escort *** *Prostitute: Normal Service **+ *Prostitute: Simple Service * *Stripper: Private Show ** *Stripper: Tips * Education *Community College/Trade School Tuition ** *University Tuition *** Illegal *Car "Cleaning" *** Medical *Clinic Service ** *Hospital Service *** Rooming *Facility Rental **** *Hostel * *Hotel Room ***+ *Motel Room ** *Room Rental *** Service Industry *Bar Tab/Restaurant Dinner ** *Coffee/Diner/Fast Food * *Culture & Entertainment *** *Exclusive Admission/Club/Membership/Restaurant **** *Typical Admission Fare/Common Purchases * Transportation *Airline Ticket *** *Bus/Subway Fare * *Taxi Fare/Train Ticket ** *Vehicle Rental **+